


2011

by Death_By_A_Thousand_Cuts



Series: New Beginnings: My Klaine Advent 2020 drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Celebrating together, Early!Klaine, Romantic Tension, Season 2, new years day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_By_A_Thousand_Cuts/pseuds/Death_By_A_Thousand_Cuts
Summary: (Written for Klaine Advent: Brake) A drabble where Kurt and Blaine go on a car ride together the morning of January 1st, 2011, to reflect on life, what the future holds, and dreams of getting out of Ohio.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: New Beginnings: My Klaine Advent 2020 drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037988
Kudos: 3
Collections: Klaine Advent 2020





	2011

The high way is long and the tar is white, painted with a thin layer of snow. January dust covers the world, coating the trees and filling the air with the promise of a new year. Kurt’s driving aimlessly, letting the road choose where he goes and the landscape form around him. There’s nothing quite like New Year’s Day on a Saturday, when everyone’s at home with their families or tucked tight into bed, and for now the morning belongs to him and Blaine.

The town is small but they’ve left it behind, and Kurt can’t help but wish he could keep driving and never stop, with Blaine beside him in shotgun and the snow and the cold air and the quiet stillness of early morning, and he’d keep driving until they left all of this behind, until Lima was nothing but a speck on a map. 

“So, 2011 is here.”

Blaine is staring out the window as he says this, eyes fixed on the snow outside the car, finger tracing shapes on to the foggy glass. Kurt can’t see his expression, and can’t tell how he feels about it. Is he excited, resigned? Is he hopeful, like Kurt is, now that the world is changing more than ever? Or is he scared that it won’t enough?

Kurt’s never felt like this about a New Year before. For the first time in his life, he has things to dream for and promises to keep and a world that’s waiting for his next move. He has a Dad he can talk to and a brother he can tease and a crush he can fantasize about and the knowledge that something more is maybe even possible someday. He has hope.

They’re driving and wandering silently, past Lima, past Westerville, into the wide Ohio fields. No one has anything to say and that’s okay, because the silence is beautiful. Blaine speaks first, the cold making his words dissolve into the air.

“Do you ever wish you could just . . . leave? Just get out of here? Out of this small town with its small people and their small minds and their big opinions and just leave. There’s gotta be more to life than this. There has to be answers out there somewhere.”

His voice is strong, bordering on angry, and Kurt sneaks a glance at him.

Blaine’s staring at Kurt, eyes burning into his. They’re filled with emotions Kurt can’t place, a harsh determination, a withered plan, a million words never said that Kurt can suddenly hear clearly through the bright, bright, gold. The intensity of it startles Kurt, not prepared for Blaine looking at him that way, and he slams his brakes in instinct, sending the car to a screeching halt as the two of them fly forward into the airbags.

Kurt can’t believe he’d done that, braked the car and almost killed both of them because he was so distracted, but Blaine doesn’t care. He’s laughing so hard the airbag shakes, and then Kurt’s laughing too, because no one’s hurt and no one’s around to see it and suddenly he’s lit up with the knowledge that nothing’s ever been better.

“Let’s go”, Kurt says suddenly.

“Go where?”

“Anywhere. Los Angeles, Alaska, Disney World, anywhere. Let’s just get out of here.”

“New York?”, Blaine asks, grinning up at him.

“New York it is.”

Blaine sighs, running a hand through already messed up curls. “I’d love to see New York one day. All the lights and the people in the flesh. I bet it would be the perfect place for two best friends like us.”

Is it just in Kurt’s imagination, or did he hesitate before saying ‘best friends’? Blaine’s face is too close to Kurt’s, and Kurt can feel his heart starting to pound. The car suddenly feels way to hot and the air way to heavy, so he leans against the frosted window and lets the cold burn his forehead.

“We should probably head back soon”, Kurt adds after a moment. “I’m not sure you want to spend the first day of this year out in a car in the middle of nowhere.”

“Actually, this has been one of the best starts to a year I’ve ever had.”

They sat quietly, just enjoying each other’s presence and watching little puffs of their breath dissolving. And as his best friend went to lean his head on Kurt’s shoulder, Kurt couldn’t shake the feeling that 2011 was going to be a very good year.


End file.
